The Stars
by bwoodman96
Summary: (what if Natsu was just walking through the woods outside of the Capital:Crocus,on a search for Igneel and found a Old Dragon that had been waiting for him how will this meeting with this dragon change things and how will the guild react when he comes back) this will be a (NatsuxOCxUltearxMira)


**The Stars**

(what if Natsu was just walking through the woods outside of the Capital:Crocus,on a search for Igneel and found a Old Dragon that had been waiting for him how will this meeting with this dragon change things and how will the guild react when he comes back) this will be a (NatsuxOCxUltearxMira)

'Natsu' is 22

'OC' is 21

'Ultear' is 23

'Mirajane'23

(Im just gonna say this here so everyone knows I will be making no nalu stories I hate here character, if you want one read the manga or watch the show or read the other halve of this site and just so everyone knows I dont hate you just because you like it I just dont like her)

I dont own Fairytail because if I did i'd change some things.

...

(Inside foarest outside Crocus)

 **"I am ready to comence the ritual when you are just know it will heart like hell and youre appearance will change some"** said a loud booming voice of a Dragon with red but aged scales that was dworphing even Acnologias size by atleast 100feet.

"Yes I am" said a pink haired 22 year old the man was around 5'8 had lean but strong muscles a hard 6pack abs, he had a back vest that was open he was also wearing large black shorts that had alot of pockets and had a flame desight on them he was wearing military steal toe black style boots and he of coarce had his white scaly scarf.

now you are all wondering like 'wtf is going on' who is this dragon' or 'who ate my fucking barrito' ok maybe not that last one but to awnser your previous guestions is Natsu was just lazing around Magnolia when he heard about a possible dragon sighting of a Dragon outside of the capital he rushed there even braving the train which nearly knocked him out, when he got to the forest he could instantly feel its power it was warm and inviting but the power it produced was tremendous atleast 1000x more than Igneel or Acnologia, when he got to the dragon he was releaved to hear that the dragon was friendly and had a deal for him which intreaged are friendly and secretly not so stupid dragonslayor so heard his reguest was...

 **Will give Natsu:**

Replace Natsus Heart with a Fire Dragon gods heart

Replace scine,bones,eyes,hair,ect

And a spell to freez a area so within you can train with a ever increasing gravity that starts from 5x and goes up every other time

 **Dragon God Payment:**

Natsu most have too mates for Natsu too have atleast 2 heairs to his thrown

Natsu most pick his mates with within the year and within the next he most produce at least one child to hold the thrown once Natsu passes away

Natsu most learn to use a sword, any tipe

 **"let us start young one because by the time you wake up you will be were you will claime youre first mate within the dragon hybrid town are and when you are there let your magic guid you to her and claim her as your"** he spoke in a wize tone and then a magic sircle simaler to Natsus light underneath Natsu and before Natsu could utter a single word could leave his mouth pain shot through him and it increased ten fold every second, there was no words to describe how bad the pain corsing through every spot on his body he could even feel the pain in his hair, how was that even possible but considering we are dealing with Natsu its definetly possible no matter how before he knew it he passed out.

(Unknown area)

Natsu slowly opened his eyes only to shut them again by the bright light of the sun,after a few minutes he sat up then open eyes, it took him a minute to get his eyes too focus so when he did he looked around too see what looked like a highclass bedroom the bed he was on was even comfier then Lucys to his right he was what was probably the largest closet ever farther down to to neer the end was a dooreway to what he could only guess whas the Bathroom on his left closest to him was a large lacrima flatscreen with the newest game consul farther down was...a old man walking to him...huh!

"good day my prince I see you have finally awoken" spoke the man in a happy voice that whas younger than what he looked

"All I remember was exepting that dagons offer then he would drop me off here to train and find my first of 3 mates" explained Natsu to the old man who only nodded

"yes I know I whent through youre memories, I know that I shouldint of as they are yours and yours alone but it was the only way to now why youre body was changing so fast and how you got here plus the plus the royal insifnia you have" after Natsu said told the man he didnt mind and found out that the old mans name was Morgan one of the most respected healers and trainers in the city.

"well I should take a shower, could you get me a new set of clothes please the only peace of clothing I have left on me is my scarf"said a naked Natsu walking towards his bathroom Monster of a third leg swaying in between he was pretty sure it grew more if it wasnt big enuph before, hopefully his nearly none existent perverted sence finally grow or he'd would be dead. When he walked into the large bathroom he walked to the mirrore and checked himself out he nearly fainted then cried a little then really looked himself over. He was much taller around 6'3 but the biggest shoker was his hair was no longer pink hair, it was a light red now with black streaks through it, he wondered what Happy would say if he was here luckaly happy whent on a mission with wendy to try and probably fail to get closer to carla but who knows he might get the more defined muscles and the know harder and larger ones his build wasnt to much more now he had to test his magic and his basic streangth something about having Dragon DNA for him will make his basic streangth look like his more powerful magic infused punches, so with a shrug of his shoulders he stepped away and took a nice hot shower.

(2 months later)

Within the two months


End file.
